


my heart seems like it’s going to burst.

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baking, Carnival, First Dates, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexting, casheparweek2019, just rated explicit because of one very explicit mention of fingering, not rlly explicit in the sense of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Collection of loosely connected Modern AU ficlets for Cashepar week 2019.Day 1 - Cats/First DateAshe and Caspar go on their first date to a carnival, and a bit too much money is wasted trying to win a plush cat.Day 2 - Tea TimeCaspar's hands always shake when he pours their tea.Day 3 - BakingCaspar attempts to make cookies while Ashe is at work.Day 4 - Modern AUCaspar's plane home is tomorrow and Ashe decides to send him a risque picture. It doesn't go as well as he would've liked.Day 5 - ReunionCaspar arrives home and gets a bit too excited after seeing his boyfriend for the first time in a week.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	1. cats/first date

The Officer’s academy was holding a little carnival to raise extra funds. Ashe and Caspar had long since graduated, except Caspar  _ really _ wanted to go. There’d be cotton candy and rides! They could catch up with Annette and all their teachers there.  _ Please, Ashe _ , he practically begged.

How could he say no? 

Besides, they’d been officially dating for around a month but hadn’t actually been on a proper date yet. It couldn’t be that bad. 

* * *

It was that bad. 

That swing ride - a goddamn “chair-o-plane” Caspar called it - made Ashe second-guess ever trusting him. “It’ll be fun!” he had said. “We have to go on it together!”

It was not fun. When the ride stopped and Ashe stepped out he felt dizzy and his hair was all messed up. He was probably about to puke but Caspar grabbed his hand and everything felt a little bit better. 

“Let’s do it again!” He beamed, basically shouting. (Then again, he was always basically shouting.)

“No thanks,” Ashe panted, but he was smiling. Even if  _ that  _ wasn’t fun, it was nice to spend time with Caspar. 

Caspar pouted and was about to open his mouth to speak when his eyes widened. He stared at something behind Ashe’s shoulders and Ashe had to turn. There was a shooting range, ran by that selfish red-haired merchant Ashe always had to barter with for a bit too long. 

“What’s wrong?” He couldn’t decipher what Caspar was looking at. 

Caspar began to sprint forward, dragging Ashe along with him. “That cat! I have to get it for you!”

Ah. There was a big, stuffed cat at the top of the stall. White with black spots. Just like the stray they fed. Ashe was about to say that Caspar really didn’t have to, but Caspar was already fishing for his wallet.

“How much?” Caspar smirked at the shopkeep. She smiled back.

“You can play once for 2 dollars, or three times for 5!” Caspar didn’t even ask the rules before slapping down a five dollar bill. Ashe let out a sigh. This wouldn’t end well. He knew these were shams, but Caspar was awfully naive, huh? He had his hands on the BB gun Anna passed him, his eye in the scope as if it would help shoot those little cardboard ducks somehow.  


“Ready?” she asked.

“I was born ready!” 

* * *

20 dollars had gone down the drain and Caspar had at best managed to knock down three ducks. “I won!” he had yelled. Anna pointed at the sign: you had to knock down five to get a big prize. All he could get with that was a dumb glow-in-the-dark alien or like, a bracelet. He didn’t even choose a prize, just asked to play again.

The 12th game is about to start when Ashe places his hand on Caspar’s shoulder. He couldn’t bear to watch this anymore. “Caspar, can I have a go?”

“But I want to win it for you,” he groaned. It was childish, really, but Ashe found it cute. Caspar had such toned arms and seemed so strong but was so silly sometimes: one time Ashe saw him get really heated from Linhardt saying that the  _ L  _ in tortilla was silent.

“Please?” 

Caspar sighed and passed the gun. Anna looked at Ashe, her hand in that signature pose over her chin, and he nodded after taking a deep breath. The ducks started moving again. 

_ Stay calm _ , he thought, as he waited to pull the trigger. He knocked one down. Then a second and a third and another and he had already managed to knock all five down. Anna’s mouth was agape. Caspar was still, as if with shock.

Ashe pointed at the kitty. “Can I please have that one?”  Anna nodded, and passed it to him.

It was wider than him and he rested it limbs on his shoulders. It took both hands to hold it. Great, now they’d have to lug this home. The look on Caspar’s face though… that mix of amazement, surprise and happiness made it worth it.

“I did it, huh?” Ashe shrugged. 

“You did it!” Caspar practically jumped onto him, wrapping his arms around Ashe and by extension their new friend. “I love you, Ashe!”

They both laughed. Had they ever said “I love you” to each other before? Ashe wasn’t sure, but he said it anyway.

“I love you too, Caspar.”


	2. tea time

The smell of mint wafted through the air as Caspar poured himself and Ashe cups of tea, his hands shaking as he tried his best not to spill a drop. When the kettle was down without incident, he let out a sigh and took his seat across from Ashe. 

“You’ve only spilt it once, Caspar.” Ashe smiled at him and let out a chuckle. Caspar, in turn, pouted. 

He indeed had only done it once, but the stain was still on their tablecloth and it was awfully embarrassing. It was during their first week living together. When Linhardt came over for the first time he asked about the stain and commented that it sounded like “ _something Caspar would do_ ”.

Even worse, the burn on Ashe’s hand hadn’t fully healed. Caspar had beat himself up over it for days even if Ashe insisted he was fine, that much worse had happened to him before. It helped a little: but Caspar still felt bad. Ashe deserved the world and more… 

That was why his hands shook. Because he wanted to be the best boyfriend Ashe could ever ask for, even if he wasn’t sure how.

“Caspar,” Ashe grasped his hand from across the table and all of a sudden Caspar was back down on Earth. “You’re staring.”

“Ah, am I?” He tried to look away but those freckles were all too entrancing. There really was no need to worry, was there? He had a beautiful boyfriend in front of him squeezing his hand. 

“Drink your tea before it gets cold,” Ashe said and during that moment, Caspar stopped thinking about all the things he had done wrong. He instead thought that he was starting to like mint more than ginger.


	3. baking

Ashe always cooked dinner. Technically, Caspar could make instant noodles or macaroni and cheese, but that wasn’t really cooking, was it? Tonight, though, Ashe would be out past midnight. Dimitri was having an official outing to a charity auction: Ashe and Dedue were his personal bodyguards for the night. But it was lonely falling asleep in an empty bed, so Caspar was going to stay up to make cookies. 

He was going to try to make cookies at least. Mercedes made it seem so easy when she wrote the recipe down for him, and yet Caspar wasn't sure which spoon was a tablespoon and which one was a teaspoon. They were both spoons so it couldn't make too much difference, right?

-

Caspar was questioning himself as to where he went wrong when he hears Ashe open their front door. When Mercedes made them, these were a lot less clumpy and they didn't fall apart as easily. Mercedes were more of a pale brown compared to the orange of Caspar's.

"Ashe," he sighed. No use hiding it, right? He heard Ashe drop his shoes. Did he scare him?

"Caspar…" he peeked his head around the small walkway where the hallway, kitchen and dining room were awake. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Uh…" Caspar looked Ashe from top to bottom. He looked damn good in a suit. Caspar always thought so even if he'd seen the simple black three-piece Ashe wore to work at least a hundred times now.

"I made you cookies?"

"Oh!" Ashe quickly scooted up beside Caspar and took one in his hand, taking a sniff. "I wondered what the smell was."

He took a bite and Caspar prepared for the worse. "Sorry! They're not the best!"

"I mean, you added too much of something probably and had them in for too long." Ashe shrugged at him and took another bite: most of it had fallen apart in his hand. Despite that, he turned smiled at Caspar. "But… it's nice to come home to this. Though, I think they’d be better if we made them together next time?"

Caspar smiled back. "Alright!"


	4. modern au

Ashe had read a lot of horrible fanfiction about Loog and Kryphon during his teenage years. One still stuck out in his mind, about Kryphon having his visage painted and delivered so a far-away Loog could understand his lust. 

It really was just an overly romantic version of sending nudes, but the idea stuck with him. It seemed romantic. Especially now, that Caspar was on the other side of the continent visiting his family home. 

He’s been gone for a week and his flight back lifts off tomorrow, yet Ashe misses him in more ways than one. His life felt a little less bright when he was coming home to an empty house and having dinner alone. Except he also had physical needs. He was only human.

And so late at night he had sent Caspar a picture of his hole: his fingers, dripping with lube, spreading it open. “When you come home, I will be ready,” he texted. Really, it was embarrassing, but he trusted Caspar. Besides, when they were 18 and first beginning to see each other not just romantically but sexually, Caspar had sent way too many pictures of his…

That didn’t matter. What mattered is that Ashe knew Caspar wouldn’t mind: he knew Caspar would like it.

-

It’s late at night and Caspar had just gotten home from dinner with his (step) aunt and uncle. So when he opens his phone to turn on “do not disturb” and notices what Ashe sent him, he didn’t really think it through. He was tired.

“Very nice picture ashe : ) cant wait to see u 2moro,” he wrote before turning his back to go to sleep.

-

Ashe doesn’t leave Caspar on read very often. Usually when he does, it’s because he has to do something else first.

That is not the reason today. He had just finished touching himself, was going to send Caspar more pictures, but that reply was baffling. He’d deal with it in the morning.

-

Caspar’s older brother was driving him to the airport when it came to mind he should text Ashe he was on his way. Yet when he opened their messages together he found himself embarrassed. What the heck had he been thinking last night?  
There was only one thing he could think to do. 

  
“I’m calling my boyfriend.”

“I don’t care. I’m driving.”

-

Ashe awoke to his phone ringing. He grumbled and was about to decline, but the name on the screen was “Caspar💙”. He sighed.

“Hello?” 

“H-Hey Ashe. I just wanted to call and say I’m on my way to the airport and I realise now that what I sent wasn’t exactly, uh…”

“It’s fine,” Ashe said. He couldn’t stay mad at Caspar for wrong: besides, it was an excuse to get what he had wanted. What he had missed oh so much this past week. 

“Just be ready to make it up for me when you get home.”

(Perhaps if they were face to face he would wink.)

“Okay! I will be!” Ashe was sure Caspar was blushing from across the line. He was speaking awfully fast. “My brother’s driving me right now. See you soon, Ashe! Love you! Bye!”

Ashe began to say goodbye but Caspar already hung up. Oops. He must’ve embarrassed him a bit too much. 

He was looking forward to Caspar getting home. 


	5. reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a direct continuation of the last chapter : )

Caspar slammed the taxi door and sprinted for the door, jumbling for his keys only to realise their house was unlocked. He had missed Ashe! And Ashe had texted him saying he’d be waiting and the bedroom door was open, so he was pretty sure Ashe missed him too. 

He quickly threw his shoes off and made his way to the end of the hall, and Ashe was there smiling at him, almost promiscuously. He was wearing that green negligee Caspar brought him a few months back and oh, this was exciting.

“I missed you!” Caspar bellowed and Ashe just giggled and held a hand out, as if offering himself. Caspar lurched forward to give Ashe a kiss on the lips and -

  
“Ouch!” 

Their heads smashed together and not in the nice way. Ashe laughed as Caspar palmed at his forehead. “You haven’t done that since high school.” 

Well, from the way he spoke, it seemed Ashe wasn’t hurt too bad. Still…

  
“Sorry! Did you hurt yourself? Should I call Lin since you know, he’s a nurse and a-”

Ashe squeezed Caspar’s hand. All of a sudden he felt calm: everything was okay.

“Just be quiet and take your clothes off.”

“Anything for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Feels nice to write something just cute after writing so much angst lately. If you found any mistakes or there's anything you want to say please leave a comment, I'd appreciate it! <3


End file.
